1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the construction of furniture such as chairs or sofas, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved furniture construction having upholstery panels which are installed or removed in a simple and easy manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Furniture similar in its external appearance to that of the present invention exists in the prior art, but has not previously been available with the removable upholstery panels as described herein.
The upholstery of furniture of the prior art has typically been of a permanent nature, fixedly attached to the framework of the furniture, so that it could not be removed without actually taking the fabric or other covering off of the framework and thereby destroying the upholstery.
The cost of replacement or repair of upholstery on furniture of the prior art is often on the order of the cost of an entire new piece of furniture and, therefore, has created the situation where furniture with worn upholstery is often discarded rather than having the upholstery repaired.
Additionally, in the furniture of the prior art it has not been possible for the entire upholstery of the furniture to be easily removed and replaced with another set of upholstery having a different color or pattern so as to allow the appearance of the furniture to be easily changed.
These disadvantages of the furniture of the prior art are overcome by the improved furniture construction of the present invention which provides a set of easily removable upholstery panels which are held in place merely by the frictional forces of the press fit of the panels within carefully designed cavities having a close tolerance with the panels.